The Ride Home
by MissMavrodaphne
Summary: Steve McGarrett offers to drive the rather clumsy and neurotic intern Marit home after work, but has no intention of actually dropping her off at her appartment. What is he up to? Final chapter: 'the deserted factory'.
1. Tension rising

Today had been another nerve wrecking day at the police station. I had accidentally put an important file through the paper shredder and managed to spill an entire cup of coffee on Steven McGarrett's expensive shirt. Yet he had offered to give me a ride home, instead of letting me take the bus as usual. I was slightly suspicious, but didn't have the guts to refuse the lieutenant's offer. Steve hadn't said a word since we left the police station though. The tension was rising and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. My apprehension rose when he made a left turn where he should've gone right. I stared at the road sign, which was now behind us.

"You should've turned towards Bishop street," I said slightly confused. He knew the way here like nobody else. Why would he drive in the opposite direction?

"We're not going to your apartment," Steve calmly informed me. I looked at him and blinked a few times rapidly.

"Wh- why not? Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out," he answered curtly and made a right turn towards the harbour.

My heart started beating faster and my mouth went dry.

"Let me out of this car right now," I demanded, in a slightly trembling voice.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I immediately turned towards the detective, who ignored my look.

"Oh my God, you're kidnapping me…" I gasped in a mixture of confusion and panic. My imagination started running wild.

"I'm not kidnapping you, Marit," Steve sighed and looked at me. He must've realized I was actually becoming frightened, because his tone of voice changed quickly.

"Then were are we going?"

"Can't tell you yet. But rest assured, you're safe with me."

"Safe? With you?" I repeated skeptically. "You're verbally abusive and I can't even keep track of the number of times you threatened to strangle me the past couple of months… just for making a few minor mistakes at work. Taking me somewhere without telling me where we're going, isn't exactly reassuring!"

A/N: Where is Steve taking her? Let me know what you think!


	2. The deserted factory

Steve kept driving, without saying a word. I had no idea where we were headed. In my mind I started to think of ways to knock him out and escape, in case he tried to harm me for real. Part of me found this all ridiculous, but the other part was pumped up on adrenaline and thought it was best to be prepared for the worst, whatever that would turn out to be.

"We're almost there," Steve assured me in a neutral tone of voice.

"What exactly do you mean by 'there'?" I asked him sourly.

"You'll see…."

I was ready to hit him over the head.

Eventually Steve stopped the car on a deserted parking lot, next to an old factory building. My heart started pounding and I looked at him. The fear in my eyes must have been obvious, but he didn't even try to assure me that nothing was wrong.

"We're here," he informed me calmly.

I quickly got out of the car and looked around. Not a soul in sight.

"What the heck are we doing here?" My voice started to sound shaky, but I didn't care. I had enough of his sick game, whatever it was.

Steve walked over to me, grabbed my arm and started dragging me over to the entrance of the factory.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" I yelped, trying to pry his fingers off my wrist.

"Are you coming quietly? Or do I have to get you inside that building the hard way?"

I blinked a few times rapidly and then leaned backwards with my whole weight, struggling to get away from this psycho.

Steve sighed.

"The hard way it is then."

He put his arms around my waist and proceeded to lift me up, which resulted in me screaming and trying to claw at his arms. No avail.

Steve managed to get me inside the building, which was completely dark. He put me down and at that moment the lights were turned on.

"SURPRISE!"

I gasped and almost fell backwards in Steve's arms. In front of me were my family and friends, holding a giant cake, balloons and various presents.

"But my birthday is next week!" I exclaimed, slightly confused, yet happy I wasn't going to be killed or held for ransom.

"That's what makes it even more brilliant," Danny smiled as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You never saw it coming, did you? Happy Birthday, darling!"

_A/N: How evil, yet weirdly adorable was that?;-)_


End file.
